The present invention is directed to a system for hearing impaired persons for nonaudibly signalling the oocurrence of monitored events. Such monitored events would typically comprise an audible event (e.g. the sounding of a fire alarm), a telephone line signal, a switch closure, or a transducer output.
The prior art is replete with systems useful by hearing impaired persons for nonaudibly signalling monitored events. Such prior art has been cited in applicant's parent application and includes:
______________________________________ 3,618,070 (Kagan) 3,911,416 (Feder) 4,057,790 (Fleming) 4,237,449 (Zibell) 4,365,238 (Kollin) ______________________________________